


The Good Life

by Peace_and_LongLife32



Category: Dynasty (2017), Dynasty (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_and_LongLife32/pseuds/Peace_and_LongLife32
Summary: Sam thinks about his new life and a little about his old one too





	The Good Life

Sam walked through the Carrington Manor, in awe of the seemingly never ending halls and stairs. He had spent nearly half his life on the run, packing up his and his mom’s and his sister’s entire lives into six neat little boxes and relocating every time a late night visitor rifled through their things or a certain car or face became too familiar, seen too many times. For their family, too much paranoia was better than not enough. 

 

His sister had been smart, graduated early, got a full scholarship and continued her academic career on the West Coast. She’d call them from burner phones or send them encrypted letters without return addresses. She refused to spend her life in fractured moments, to allow her peace to be disturbed by a sword hanging over her head. 

 

He was wearing silk pajama bottoms... 

 

He felt guilty, his mom was alone and always prepared for the next escape. His sister was buried under a mountain of books and a shitton of fear that everything she had been building for herself would tumble and fall… and he was wearing silk pajamas. 

 

His mom would smile and be happy for him and his sister would have smacked him upside the head, “Mi  idiota  hermano, enjoy it while it lasts.” 

 

“Nothing good lasts unless you have claim to it.” He could hear her warning as he looked out a balcony. 

 

He looked down and saw Steven and Fallon riding out just past his eye’s view. 

 

He closed his eyes and imagined growing up in this world. Imagined his sister and himself riding horses together instead of being separated by miles that were used to keep them both safe.

 

This was nice though. Calm. There was no fear in the moment. He was, for a moment, just allowed to be, without worry, without dread, without anger. Just him and the sunlight and the breeze.   

 

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, taking in the sun, before arms wrapped themselves around him. 

 

“Hello there,” Steven whispered in his ear,  “What are you looking at?”

 

“The view...” Sam muttered, before turning around dragging his gaze down Steven’s body.

 

“Though, I think the one I’m looking at now is much prettier.”

 

Steven smiled, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

 

“My view’s pretty nice too.”

 

Sam laughed as Steven dragged him towards his room, and though he was distracted by heat of the body next to his, his eyes keep getting caught by all the shiny things on the way. 


End file.
